The Making of Icha Icha Innocence - Prisoner of Fate
by Momiji D
Summary: Nearing the end of their training with the Legendary Sannin, Team 7 found themselves on the weirdest secret mission ever - participating in the movie Icha Icha Innocence. "What do you mean the Fire Country banned the movie in Konoha?" screeched Kakashi. "We will find a way to see it Kakashi. Itachi and Shisui are on it." stated Fugaku - Chief of the Proud Allied Men Force Of Konoha
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : I own nothing**

**AN : **According to the_ Naruto wik__i _: "Icha Icha Innocence" is the follow-up to Violence. The only information we have is that during an interview, Jiraiya says that he's still in the research phase of writing it and that it was about pure love.

Jiraiya is a pervert, and I remembered that Icha Icha had some weird cheesy love line from Kakashi (in an episode of Naruto). I think this series contains well written erotica and cheesy love lines and cringe worthy romantic scene. Sadly, I can't write erotica but I wanted to try the cheesy love lines and the romantic scene *grin evilly*

Please note that as this is already **AU**, I decided that **Rin still died and the Obito plot line stayed the same**. HOWEVER, the Yondaime and Kushina managed to live, and this enabled the massacre to be avoided. Of course, there was still some tension between Konoha and the Uchiha clan.

The whole Madara, Kaguya thing shall happen at some point. But I don't know if I'll write about this.

So: **Alive!Minato, Alive!Kushina **and **Non-massacre**

This was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but I think it will be less than ten chapters in length - we'll see.

**Synopsis :**

Nearing the end of their training with the Legendary Sannin, the members of Team 7 found themselves on the weirdest secret mission ever - participating in the movie Icha Icha Innocence.

The consequence :

_"Forget my promise, I will never come back to Konoha!" - Uchiha Sasuke_

_"I will never be able to be a respected Hokage, Dattebayo..." - Naruto Uzumaki_

_"Shishou... How could you?" H. Sakura_

Because she felt guilty, Tsunade convinced Minato and the council to ban the movie from Konoha and the majority of Fire Country.

Itachi was living a peaceful life as a proud member of Konohagakure's ANBU Force, a good heir to the Uchiha Clan, a good son and a good brother, until Shisui forcefully made him join the Proud Allied Men Force of Konoha - a bunch of perverts, fan of Icha Icha.

Hearing the news about the ban, the PAMFOK has to react. "What do you mean the Fire Country banned the movie in Konoha?" screeched Kakashi. "We will find a way to see it Kakashi. Itachi and Shisui are on it." stated Fugaku - Chief of the Proud Allied Men Force Of Konoha

**WARNING - This story is unbetaed, with sentences grammatically incorrect. I'm rating this M, but I am hesitating with a T rating. Don't hesitate to tell me what you think about the ratings, I'm keeping it at T for now, and will change it to M.**

**Also, this story will be embarrassing for the characters, for you dear reader, and for me.**

**Have a nice time !**

* * *

**Prologue : The bet that should not have been made**

**Timeline - Jiraiya's Genin days**

"AAAHHHH! Why don't you both believe me?" screamed Jiraiya his tiny hands ruffling his short white locks.

"I don't have time for this nonsense." Said Orochimaru, the wind flipping his long dark hair behind him, giving him a princely look.

"Baka. I don't believe you. Sensei is no pervert." Tsunade lightly punched the white-haired idiot who fell on the ground which also broke under her strength.

Jiraiya got up and checked the damage done on his head, thank god his body was strong. He glared daggers at both his teammates before he smirked.

"What if I could prove it to you?"

Tsunade's honey-colored eyes tinted with curiosity.

Orochimaru sighed, he didn't care about that.

"I mean, every time Orochimaru asks sensei to teach him a jutsu, he just disappears for a woman."

"What." Orochimaru's sharp yellow eyes glowed.

"Ara, ara, didn't you know?" Jiraiya casually crossed his hand and closed his eyes. "Don't tell me, you really thought he had meetings? You're still innocent Orochimaru."

Yellow eyes and Honey eyes were now on him.

"You really think sensei is a pervert?" asked Tsunade.

He didn't answer, he didn't need to – his silence confirmed it – Jiraiya smirked.

"What, if we did a bet?"

"What's the plan?" asked Orochimaru.

Bingo. Jiraiya grinned.

* * *

The plan functioned well, too well.

"Sensei! I can't believe you!" Tsunade was destroying their training ground.

"Calm down Tsunade." Exclaimed sensei while dodging her fists.

"Sensei. I have finally understood what the meaning of the word disappointment is." Murmured Orochimaru before launching a strong water jutsu.

Sensei barely avoided it.

"You're in my range, you, old pervert!"

Tsunade sent Sensei flying and they all paused to watch how far he would go.

"I do not feel avenged." Said Orochimaru after a few seconds.

Tsunade looked thoughtful and closed firmly her fist.

"You know what, you're right Orochimaru. Let us hunt that pervy sensei and see if we can blackmail him."

Both exchanged evil looks and rushed toward their sensei.

Jiraiya watched everything while laughing. Justice had been made. Finally.

He took the little blue scroll where his teammates and him had made the bet and signed with their blood and chakra.

_'We, Tsunade of the Senju Clan and Orochimaru of Konoha, both members of Team 7 and teammates of Jiraiya, promise to one day fulfill a favor of his._

_As long as it has nothing to do with our body or our dreams! - Tsunade_

_As long as it doesn't impact our future interest or my jutsus. – Orochimaru_

_OUR Jutsus Orochimaru ! – Tsunade_

_Signed :_

_Tsunade_

_Orochimaru_

_Jiraiya :D'_

"This is going to be interesting." The young white-haired ninja grinned widely and sealed the scroll.

"Oy, guys! Wait for me."

* * *

**\- To be continued**


	2. Chapter 1 Troublesome situation

**Disclaimer : I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Troublesome situation**

"Jiraiya-sama !" whined a gorgeous brunet with pink painted lips.

The brunet pouted and crossed her hands in front of her large chest.

"What is it Hanami-chan ?" the world's infamous pervert was lying on a sofa with err, company.

"Moou, Genko-san told me that there was a problem with the movie."

Everyone stopped their movement. Jiraiya's face became serious.

"What happened?"

Hanami's large chocolate colored eyes got teary.

"Both the lead actors decided to quit." She started to cry. "I'm sorry Jiraiya-sama !"

Jiraiya embraced the poor civilian.

"Don't worry, I will speak with Genko-san."

"Waaah! Jiraiya-sama is the best!" fangirled the civilian.

"He's the best!" screamed the other girls.

Jiraiya let out a perverted laugh. "You all are the best."

"Kyaa, Jiraiya-sama is so kind!"

* * *

"Genko-san, how are you?" asked Jiraiya with his kind smile.

The tiny young man turned around quickly, recognizing his best client's voice.

"Jiraiya-san! You're here! We're saved." The old man got teary.

"What's the problem?" asked Jiraiya, why would two of the best actors go away?

"It's him! It's his fault! Him and his stupid pranks!" Genko-san pointed angrily toward two blond clothed idiots laughing near the tea place where he was supposed to film the next grand masterpiece of Jiraiya's Icha Icha Innocence.

"NARUTO." Screamed Jiraiya.

"AAAH. Ero-sennin! You're finally here, dattebayo! We were supposed to train!" exclaimed loudly Naruto, his clone who felt danger better than the boss decided to go away.

"Baka! If you were successful in your training, you would have sensed my chakra!" scolded Jiraiya.

Naruto crossed his arms and pouted.

"There's no way, I'm going inside that dattebayo! Mom would kill me!"

At that Jiraiya sweat dropped. He coughed harshly and turned back toward Genko-san.

"Don't worry Genko-san, this idiot won't disturb you."

Genko-san shook his head.

"If only it was that… Meiko and Kai and Junpei refused to come back. We still need lead actors… but where are we going to find them… Jiraiya-sama, with them both out of the cast, we need to redo everything. And we only have three months!" Genko clenched his fists and cried silently.

Naruto looked guilty.

"Maybe I can help with my kage bunshin no jutsu ?"

"Mmh, that won't be possible. I don't think you will be able to learn three main characters texts and their mimics." Jiraiya's eyes looked disappointed in Naruto.

"Sorry Ero-sennin, Genko-san." Said Naruto, he felt so guilty.

Jiraiya's hand ruffled his blond hair.

"Don't worry kid, we'll find a way. Mmh… Maybe you can be the younger brother… and your clones can do the bystanders."

Naruto looked confused.

"Why can't I do one of the other two, dattebayo ?"

Jiraiya and Genko blushed, Genko-san was the one to answer.

"Ah, they are the real _main characters _who will get the most actions, if you know what I mean."

Naruto blushed brightly.

"Besides" continued Jiraiya. "you need to be seventeen to participate in those kinds of activity. There's no way, I'm allowing you to do that in my movies – your dad and your mom would kill me."

At that, both Naruto and Jiraiya paled.

"Genko-san, don't worry, I will find a solution. From now, let the staff take a break until we have a solution."

Genko-san looked at Jiraiya with stars in his eyes.

"Jiraiya-sama! You're the best. We will wait and I will try to lower the script."

"No, don't worry Genko-san, I will ask for ninjas. Don't change any actions, I'm sure that everything will be fine." Jiraiya did a thumbs up.

_Mmh, maybe it's time to use it._

* * *

Tsunade bit her red nail while she read the last letter from Jiraiya. What was she going to do… She really didn't want to send her, but it was the only field where she didn't have any real-life experience… Besides, she was going to be safe, Naruto would be there, right?

"Shizune!"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama."

"Ask Minato to send Sakura with Jiraiya and Naruto; that teammate of mine will be the death of us…"

"Eh? Ah, yes, Tsunade-sama!"

* * *

**\- to be continued**


	3. Chapter 2 Impactful reunion

**Disclaimer : I still own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Impactful reunion**

"You idiot! Will you stop putting dirt on my hair!"

Sasuke sighed.

"Suigetsu."

"What? I'm bored! This mission is pretty much useless…" the white-haired man sighed.

"Even so, it's still a mission. We should be doing our job." Wisely said Juugo.

"Don't worry Sasuke-kun! I will protect you!" exclaimed a blushing Karin.

Sasuke ignored the three bodyguard – he had no need of them, he was already strong and was getting stronger.

Maybe, he will be able to fight him, Sasuke's finger twitched with lightening at the thought of fighting against Naruto.

Since they both left Konoha, they were unable to test their strenghts against each other. This mission, although mysterious, was a good opportunity to see Naruto, thought the Missing-nin Uchiha.

"Ah, we're here, Sasuke-kun!"

Karin jumped in front of them and guided them across a small mountain and toward Jiraiya and Naruto. Five minutes later and he was finally in front of the dobe. Naruto who hadn't sensed them stopped talking when Jiraiya stopped looking at the blond and focused on the group.

Naruto turned around.

"AAH. Sasuke!" he pointed rudely his finger at Sasuke.

"Pointing your finger is rude." Stated calmly Sasuke and he couldn't avoid saying it. "Dobe."

"TEME!"

Sasuke analyzed Naruto, he had grown up and must have reached his height, the blonde's chakra looked more in control.

Naruto also looked at Sasuke, he could feel the dangerous aura of the Uchiha and got a glimpse of his chokuto – how strong has he gotten?

Jiraiya clapped his hands.

"If you would stop flirting with each other."

"WE'RE NOT FLIRTING DATTEBAYO!"

"Hn." Glared the Uchiha.

Team Taka wisely did not comment.

"Mmh. That glass wearing girl is cute, but she's not what I asked for." Commented Jiraiya, his fingers rubbing his jaw.

"ERO-SENNIN! Can you stop being a pervert for a few minutes please." Shouted Naruto.

"Those three are my bodyguards. Orochimaru told me you would give me a mission." Interrupted Sasuke while glaring at the blonde who grinned mischievously at the word 'bodyguard'.

"Ah, I see. So, we're waiting for Tsunade's girl."

At that, pink cherry-blossom petals appeared and formed a person.

"Sorry Jiraiya-sama, I'm late, a child lost his mother and I had to help him." said a brunet, her face covered with a mask, as she bowed.

"Kakashi-sensei's lost sister Dattebayo !" Naruto pointed his finger at the girl with excuses as lame as Kakashi-sensei.

The brown-haired girl glared daggers at the blonde, her hand suddenly punched Naruto quite strongly on the ground.

"Don't you know, pointing your finger is quite rude, Shannaro! "

"Itai, that amount of damage can only be done by one person." Commented Naruto, his head spinning.

"You idiot. You always manage to make me mad." Sighed the brunet.

Sasuke watched as his third teammate – who the heck would hit the Yondaime's son for being an idiot while shouting 'Shannaro' ? – Sakura put her hand glowing with green chakra on the dobe's head, healing him quicker than the Kyuubi. Sakura finished healing Naruto and turned toward Sasuke, her cheeks blushing lightly.

"S-Sasuke-kun! What are you doing here?" asked Sakura.

Sasuke didn't answer the girl and instead glared at her short brown colored hair.

"He's here for the same mission as you, girly." Answered Jiraiya. "Now, before we start with the mission, I need an information."

Except for Naruto – who was looking extremely pale – everybody's attention was on Jiraiya. Sakura knew that the mission was important to her shishou.

**There's no way we're failing, shannaro!** Her inner was burning with energy.

"How old are you two?"

"17" answered a smirking Sasuke who glanced at the dobe who was still 16 as they were in August.

Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"…" murmured Sakura, her face pouting.

"I didn't hear you, girly." Said Jiraiya.

"18 and stop calling me girly, my name is Sakura!" shouted Sakura.

"Eeeh ! Sakura-chan you're older than me and teme ?" exclaimed Naruto, who flinched when Sakura's angry brown eyes glared at him. "Ah, err, Sakura-chan, why are your hair and eyes brown, 'ttebayo, and what's with the mask?"

Sakura sighed loudly.

"I'm wearing a henge baka, so that no one can recognize me and follow me." She gazed at Jiraiya."I suppose, I can drop the Henge?"

"Yes, you can girly." Said Jiraiya after quickly scanning the area.

The white fumes of her henge disappeared and they were able to see Sakura's hair which was still short and nicely fell on her shoulders, its color returned to a familiar pale pink. Jiraiya assessed her - her face was cute with expressive green-eyes , she didn't have a big chest but her legs looked long in her boots. But…

"Are you wearing a genjutsu?"

"Ah…" Sakura bit her bottom lips. "It's for, you know." She pointed her forehead.

"You're still complexed by your forehead." judged Sasuke, that girl was still superficial, and he had believed that she would change to be a better Kunoichi. "We don't care."

Naruto crossed his arms and nodded along Sasuke.

"Yes Sakura-chan. Everybody know its wide, but you don't need to hide it, dattebayo. We like you even if your forehead is bigger than Sasuke's ego."

"What's that supposed to mean, dobe ?" glared Sasuke.

"Oh, didn't you know teme ? Your ego is bigger than Konoha dattebayo !"

Suigetsu snorted.

"Hey, don't you dare critic Sasuke-kun !" exclaimed Karin.

Juugo could only watch as Sasuke and his friend (?) Naruto glared at each other, then, he felt it.

Jiraiya paled rapidly as Sakura's face turned redder and her KI surfaced.

She stomped toward them and grabbed both of their collar.

Sasuke blinked as he felt his foot suddenly live the ground.

"Wha.." Naruto didn't have the time to finish.

"I'LL END YOU BOTH SHANNARO!"

Jiraiya and team Hebi froze and watched the young pink-haired kunoichi grab the collars of the two grown shinobi – with a hand each – and launch them in the air as if they were two overgrown kunai. Two blurbs – one orange, the other one black – were flying like real weapon across the road from where came team Hebi.

The two met the small mountain which astoundingly enough collapsed on impact.

The pink-haired kunoichi blinked.

"Ah, shit. Shishou will scold me. Why did that mountain collapse, shannaro ?!"

"O-oy, d-do you think t-they're a-alive?" asked Suigetsu, his face paler than his hair.

At that Team Hebi, Jiraiya and Sakura ran to check the damage down.

* * *

"S-Sas'ke. R-emind me to never t-tease S-s'kura-chan." Said Naruto, he could feel the kyuubi's chakra slowly healing him.

Sasuke couldn't feel his body, however, he suddenly felt a strong desire to empathize with Naruto, who had always found himself at the end of Sakura's temper.

"Hn."

* * *

**\- To be continued**


	4. Chapter 3 Reading the Scenario

**Disclaimer : I own nothing. Except, maybe that weird theory about the 'strength of a hundred' seal... Everything is pure speculation though, and I rambled on and on about it( without meaning too, dang it!)**

* * *

Chapter 3 : Reading the Scenario

Each of them sat across a round table. Naruto had finally healed, but Sasuke still had to wear a cast - Sakura and Karin had done their best to heal him, however, some things needed to heal slowly. Thankfully, he wasn't that hurt, he would be fully healed in two days.

"So, what is this all about?" asked the white-haired man, named Suigetsu.

"The two lead actors of my new movie decided to quit because of this idiot." said Jiraiya and pointed his thumb at Naruto, who was sitting on his right side.

"I didn't mean to Ero-sennin. If you had trained me, we wouldn't be in this situation, dattebayo!" said the scowling blonde.

Sakura crossed her arms.

"You mean to tell me, we're here because of this idiot. Again."

"Sakura-chan" whined the blond" I didn't mean to, things just happened, 'tteba."

"Hn, dobe." added Sasuke.

"No one asked you, teme!"

"Who are you to insult Sasuke-kun, moron !" screeched Karin.

"I feel like this is going to be tiring." murmured Suigetsu to Juugo.

Jiraiya clapped his hands.

"Will you all stop it already! Naruto, you're already guilty of disturbing Genko-san and his staff during their working hours. How are they going to be paid, if we don't make money with this movie."

Naruto felt guilty again.

Jiraiya didn't stop there, he turned toward Sakura.

"And you! You came late - which could have been excused. However, you deliberately injured both of your teammates, what would Tsunade say ?"

It was Sakura's turn to feel guilty. Why the heck did she hit them that strongly...

Jiraiya wasn't finished, he turned his eyes on the Uchiha.

"You're as much at fault as those two, Uchiha."

"What!" protested Sasuke.

"Since you came, you antagonized Naruto. You insulted both of your teammates. Did you really leave your clan and the village to be become a better ninja ? From what I've seen so far, you're still a petulant child seeking attention. I'm pretty sure your family would have been disappointed and Orochimaru would have punished you for your behavior."

Sasuke scowled in anger, it was true, he behaved like a child. It wasn't like this that he could surpass Itachi and make his father proud... Orochimaru would have told him to calm down - to think carefully before acting.

Jiraiya turned his eyes on the red haired girl.

"You didn't even introduce yourself, and since I've seen you, you're screeching like a harpy. Your fangirling behavior could have been excused if you were a young teen, but you're on your way to be a mature woman. Mature young woman don't behave like that." scolded Jiraiya.

Karin blushed furiously.

_That man is my new role model, _thought an amazed Suigetsu.

"My name is K-Karin, Uzumaki Karin. It's nice to meet you." said a pouting Karin.

"Uzumaki ?" asked a surprised Naruto.

"What, got any problem with it?" scowled Karin.

"I'm an Uzumaki too, we could be family 'ttebayo !" exclaimed Naruto.

Karin snorted.

"Right."

"Actually, he may be right. The Uzumaki came from Uzushiogakure which was destroyed shortly after the second war, the few who survived were those on missions out of the country. After their village's destruction, they didn't all go to Konoha."

Karin looked doubtful.

"It's true, dattebayo." said Naruto, his blue eyes serious. "Mom told me that the Uzumaki are known for their chakra capacity, their abilities to live long life and their red hair. My mom has beautiful red locks, dattebayo! You should come to Konoha and meet her." proposed Naruto.

Karin seriously considered the offer, however she glanced at Team Hebi and Sasuke - she couldn't.

"Ah, maybe one day, then. I do have a life and a mission."

"Now." Cut Jiraiya. "I will explain the mission, and we will- Yes pinky ?"

"Ah, err, Jiraiya-sama, can I please speak to Sasuke-kun and Naruto, alone for a moment?" asked awkwardly Sakura.

Jiraiya mock-sighed.

"Fine, girly, go ahead you three."

"Arigato!"

Sakura grabbed both of her teammates out of the room.

"I have some cards, if anyone is interested ? We can play poker?" proposed Suigetsu after a few seconds of silence.

"Ho, ho, ho, I like the way you think boy."

* * *

"Sakura-chan ?" questioned Naruto.

They had run a few meters away from the room. Sakura looked at Naruto who may have been healed but whose eyes were wary, Sasuke looked annoyed, as always, he really hadn't changed.

Sakura sighed deeply and bowed deeply.

"I'm really sorry, guys."

Naruto put both of his hands behind his head and gave her a sunny grin.

"He, he, he, it's fine Sakura-chan. I'm used to it and Sasuke and me got stronger."

"Hn." added Sasuke.

Instead of smiling, Sakura surprised them both, she scowled harder - her green-eyes full of remorse.

"No."

"Sakura-chan?"

"No, guys." She looked at them with such a firmness in her eyes, that she surprised them again. "I shouldn't have hit you, and I'm not speaking about only Sasuke-kun. I'm speaking about you too, Naruto. You are my friend."

"Sakura-chan!" exclaimed Naruto, never would he have thought that he would hear those honest words from the pink-haired kunoichi.

"I may not be in love with you, but I still love you. You are my _friend._" she continued firmly. "And friends don't hit each other like I did... Maybe, you and Sasuke bond like that, but, I don't. I shouldn't have hit you earlier, and I shouldn't have hit you when we were kids." Then, her eyes had that thoughtful look when she remembered things. "Well, you did deserve it, sometimes, but I should have found another way instead of punching you."

She bowed again, her short pink hair falling on her face.

"I apologize for this incident, I threw you both without controlling my strength. I always valued you two, as my stronger teammates, and I didn't take into account that I could have really hurt you." she looked at Sasuke's cast before looking at their face. "I will be more careful in the future."

A surprised Sasuke and a flabbergasted Naruto exchanged a glance - their teammate had really grown.

"Sakura-chan, you don't need you to bow, dattebayo." said Naruto in a soft voice.

"Hn..."

Sakura looked up, her teary green eyes still disappointed in herself.

"A-also." continued Sakura.

"There's more, dattebayo!" exclaimed the goofy member of Team 7.

Sakura let out a watery laugh.

"Well, it's more for Sasuke-kun."

Sakura's green eyes looked straight in Sasuke's black orbs.

Sasuke froze.

She never looked at him in the eyes before.

Her face was sad but resolute.

"Sasuke-kun." she started sadly.

And weirdly enough, he knew what she was going to say. Because her eyes had that same look as when they last spoke at the village gate, when she _cared, _and when he thanked her and put her on a bench.

He avoided her eyes.

"Sasuke-kun" without understanding why, his eyes met hers again.

The moment felt strange, he didn't understand what was happening even if he knows what she would say next.

He couldn't move, was it a genjutsu - it felt like he wasn't in his body anymore. He didn't want to hear those words, not now, when he had still so much to do, not now with Naruto by their side - the poor blonde looked awkwardly toward the wall.

Sasuke hadn't moved, but Sakura seemed to have understood what he was trying to communicate through her weird powers - because she must have a specific power to be able to always understand what he wanted to say.

She sighed, and he could see her eyes lose some determination.

He was safe.

"Sasuke-kun."

Or not.

His left eye twitched.

"I like you, a lot."

Non-existent alarms rang in his head - he didn't know who was blushing the hardest. Was it him, who just received a love confession ? Sakura, who just confessed ? Or Naruto, who must feel like a third wheel ?

_At least, she didn't say love. _Thought Sasuke.

Because he would have fainted - like that Hyuuga girl who always followed Naruto - if Sakura had brazenly used the word Love. Thanks, Susanno, for small mercy.

"... But I understand your wish to be a ninja is more important than romance."

"What."

It was the poor dobe who asked, but he was right, what ?

Sakura smiled brightly.

"Sasuke-kun, I still like you, a lot. But, I, too, have a new goal. I want to be the best front line medic, like shishou, to protect the village and my precious people."

She grinned widely, her green eyes twinkling happily with a hint of mischievousness.

_Did she just prank them ? _thought the Uchiha while his racing heart calmed down.

Naruto laughed boisterously.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked.

He was happy that Sakura finally took her carrier seriously.

"Shall we go ?" asked Sakura.

"Hell yeah, Dattebayo!"

As she took their hands Sasuke still felt a genjutsu on his pretty teammate.

"By the way, why are you wearing a genjutsu?"

She blushed happily and smiled foxily - Sasuke felt his heart doing weird _things._

"I'll show you both, we're still team seven after all."

Naruto and Sasuke watched as she dropped the Genjutsu, she looked the same, except for...

"You have the same seal as Tsunade-baa-chan !" exclaimed Naruto.

"Wait, I thought it was a specific seal from the Senju?" asked sharply Sasuke.

Didn't he hear that, no one except from Tsunade, could have that seal?

"No dattebayo! It comes from the Uzumaki, jeez, Sasuke, I thought you studied better than that, 'ttebayo." teased Naruto.

"Actually, it's called the Strength of a Hundred Seal, it does come from the Uzumaki clan. But, it's based of on chakra-control." explained Sakura.

"But, I don't understand why don't every medic have it, 'ttebayo?"

Sakura shook her head.

"You don't need to have a perfect chakra-control to be a medic, you need to only have a control better than most ninja - you could say at chunin level for a normal shinobi. Because of your vast chakra, Naruto, you have an average grasp on your chakra control, from what I've seen."

Naruto looked disappointed.

"Moron, aren't you going to be Hokage? We're still young, your control will be better - it requires time though."

Naruto smiled brightly.

"Sasuke-kun has a better chakra control than you and larger chakra quantity than the average jounin."

Sasuke smirked.

"Mmmh, you should learn some medical jutsu Sasuke-kun, it's really useful."

Sasuke nodded, he wasn't interest, but it could be useful, he would look at it if had time.

"Sakura-chan what about your control and Tsunade-baa-chan?"

"This seal is actually a proof of our level of chakra control. I told you, didn't I? Our chakra-control is perfect." Sakura grinned. "It took me nearly three years but I'm happy to have done it."

"THREE YEARS ?"

"Yes, I started early one."

"And what did you do exactly?" asked Sasuke.

"Well, you have to stock the chakra in your own chakra-made seal. Actually, the difficult part is the creation of the seal. Nobody can put the seal on you. You have to make it with your own chakra and maintain the seal until it becomes instinctive."

At that Sasuke and Naruto looked shocked.

"Yeah, I failed many times, for example, when I fell asleep or was startled by someone - meditation does help though." commented Sakura. "But when your body and your mind acknowledges the seal and accepts it, you instinctively keep it one. This is really the hardest part, because you create the seal, maintain it, and you have no ink or outer seal to do that."

"Does that mean that if you make the seal through meditation in one week, you will have the seal?"

Sakura shook her head again.

"No, because after its creation, you have to fill it."

"But, you said Sasuke and me have larger chakra, dattebayo, won't ours be filled quickly?"

"I also thought like that at first. But Shishou explained to me why it didn't function like that. You can't pour that much chakra at the same time. Let me think of an example." she furrowed her brows thoughtfully. "Ah, I know. When you create the seal, its like you create your own pool. Everyone doesn't create the same pool - because of your chakra capacity, you will create a bigger pool than me. Remember it has to do with instinct."

Sasuke and Naruto nodded slowly.

"Now, you can't just put all the water in the pool at the same."

"Why not?"

"The simple version is that your chakra - the water in the pool - will go everywhere. And even if your chakra capacity is big, your coils are still small - even if they are bigger than other ninja, they are smaller than the quantity of chakra."

"Wait, the chakra is concentrated on your head. Doesn't that mean that if you pour it to quickly, your brain will be damaged ?" asked sharply the Uchiha.

"What?! Brain explosion!" gasped Naruto.

Sakura frowned.

"I didn't want to say it like that, but yeah, some Senju died when they tried to copy shishou. We have many coils on our face, and your clan impact them too. For example, Sasuke has better, larger coils near his eyes because of his dojutsu. If he put an enormous quantity of chakra in his chakra-made seal, the chakra would leak toward other coils - and if the quantity is too big, it could damage his eyes."

Sasuke paled. He wasn't attempting that.

"You have to pour your chakra carefully, according to your coil size, and you have to pour it slowly."

"Why Sakura-chan?"

"Because if you pour it too quickly - if you open the wan without being careful, you risk chakra exhaustion, or worse, you could pour all your chakra in the seal. But, with no chakra, you will die shortly." Sakura seemed lost in her analysis." Then the seal would release all the chakra - because of the signs sent by your shocked body - but if you store too much chakra, with a bad level of control, everything would explode."

The three paled.

**Shannaro, this technique is really dangerous, we should speak about it with Tsunade, maybe we're wrong... **thought Inner.

"S-so, err, how did you do it Sakura-chan?" asked a still curious Naruto.

"I pour it one drop by drop; it took some time - but it's better this way." stated firmly Sakura.

"Why?" asked Sasuke.

"Because, you pour it gradually and according to your schedule. I'm a medical nin guys, and my patients' well-being is more important than a jutsu."

And with those wise words, Sakura opened the room where they would have information about the mission.

* * *

After they sat down, Jiraiya gave the three members of team 7 a script for a specific character. He looked thoughtfully at Juugo, Suigetsu and Karin and gave them copies of his own version.

"Soo, I will now explain Team 7's mission - even if you're supposed to be still disbanded."

Naruto grinned brightly.

"This mission will be A-ranked, mmh, no, even S-ranked !"

Sasuke's chakra shivered in pleasure.

Team 7 and Team Hebi gulped with anticipation.

" You will play a role in my next movie and make it a success."

Naruto's grin turned into a grimace - he already knew what was supposed to be the mission, but hearing it was weird. He carefully looked at Sasuke ans Sakura-chan's face, which were obscured by their hair.

Sakura gave them a smile so fake, it felt plastic.

"Hahaha, it seems that I didn't hear the mission, could you repeat that, please."

Jiraiya felt a cold shiver in his spine - why was he getting flashbacks from Tsunade ?

"You will each play a role in my next movie."

An awkward silence followed his sentence, Sakura looked like a volcano waiting to explode. Naruto paled, he was whiter than the paper used to print the script.

"Ah. You must mean the Tales of a Gutsy Ninja." interrupted Sasuke, his eyes still obscured by his hair.

"Oh! You read my book." asked Jiraiya with a blinding smile.

"No, I read two pages and it sucked." cut Sasuke, but he added thoughtfully "It was my Aniki's favourite book though."

Sakura and Sasuke calmed down, but Naruto was still pale.

"Ah, well, the movie is called Icha Icha Innocence."

Awkward Sirensu-san was back in the room.

"Ha, ha, ha... I wonder what this will be about 'ttebayo. It must be interesting if it's going to be a movie 'tteba." tried Naruto in small voice.

Wicked green and red lasers met him.

"Eep!"

Naruto hid his face behind the script and saw his character's name.

"ERO-SENNIN! How could you give me the name Menma, Dattebayo! It's so not cool."

"Sakura." said Sasuke.

"With pleasure." answered Sakura before he finished.

She carefully punched Naruto on the head.

"Itai, Sakura-chan."

"I can't believe you want us to play in an Icha Icha." Sakura put her hands on the table and stood up.

"Don't forget girly that it still is a mission, besides, the part you'll play sadly won't have any, ah, funny moments." assured Jiraiya, carefully keeping his eyes on her dangerous hands.

Sakura bit her lips, trying to stay cool.

**We don't have any choice. And, I think I understand why Shishou gave us this mission. **calmly stated Inner.

_What do you mean? _sharply thought Sakura.

"Tch. This is ridiculous. Suigetsu and Karin can play instead."

Karin felt hurt.

**Think about it. Every Kunoichi, especially those without kekkei genkai, has to do a seduction mission or experiment them - well, except for clan heiress like Ino-pig.**

"I refuse~" interrupted casually Suigetsu." One, my mission is to protect you during your mission. Two, no way I'm doing _that _with Karin, she's not my type. However, if pinky is still the main actress, I'll accept with _pleasure." _smirked Suigetsu, winking at Sakura.

"Suigetsu." menaced Sasuke.

Naruto and Sasuke glared at the purple eyed man.

"Fine." interrupted Sakura.

She sat back on her chair, her trembling hand reaching quickly the script, and she quickly opened it to the first page.

"S-Sakura-chan!" screeched Naruto.

"What is it Naruto?" asked the girl who was trying to concentrate on the first page and to keep her hands still.

"Y-you can't accept that!"

Sakura sighed.

"Naruto. It's our mission, and I promised Tsunade-shishou to _behave. _I trust her."simply said Sakura. "If Sasuke-kun and Suigetsu want to exchange, I don't care."

**Liar, **whispered Inner.

"I just have to do my mission, as a kunoichi of Konohagakure." finished Sakura.

Suigetsu grinned widely, she really was his type - strong, beautiful and bold.

"Pleasure to work with you, Sakura-san."

Naruto opened his mouth to protest, but a cold voice interrupted them.

"Hn, wasn't your mission to be my bodyguard, idiot." Sasuke's sharingan froze Suigetsu to the core."If one of you disturb me during my mission, I'll end you."

Sasuke took the text and started to read.

Sakura blinked and glanced shyly at the dark haired boy.

**Shannaro ! Sasuke-kun is a softy, he likes us!** said Inner.

_Don't be ridiculous, he's just thinking about the mission and... maybe Team 7. _thought Sakura.

She had to stop daydreaming and concentrate more.

Naruto looked at his two teammates and sat back down and took the script.

"But Menma is still a ridiculous name, Ero-" said Naruto, his eyes leaving the cript and locked on his mentor.

Naruto stopped and watched as the old pervert made a weird face with blushing cheeks and nosebleed, he was always writing quickly on his notepad, and glancing at... the teme and Sakura-chan.

"EHH! Ero-sannin!" screamed Naruto and pointed his finger at Jiraiya.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at Jiraiya, but found the man blinking confusely at Naruto.

"Naruto" scolded Sakura. "you should read your script."

"B-but, Sakura-chan" Naruto flopped down on the table, anime-style tears in his eyes."This isn't my day, Dattebayo..."

"Couldn't you change my character's name?" asked Sakura."It's too similar to my name."

"Hn." agreed Sasuke.

Jiraiya shook his head.

"Sorry kids, but this is really the name of the characters."

Sakura frowned.

"You really named your characters Sakurasō, Menma and Sanosuke ?"

"Yes, pinky, those are really their names." stated Jiraiya with his arms crossed over his torso.

"Tch, and the girl is a doctor, the guy Menma is a criminal and this Sanosuke is an officer?" asked Sasuke.

Jiraiya nodded.

"Eh! I'm Sakura-chan's brother, dattebayo!"

"At least, that will be doable." Sakura smiled at the blonde.

Jiraiya smiled.

"I will let you meet the producer tomorrow morning, and he will explain how you will act and where you will act. Try to read your characters' backstories tonight, and try to remember your lines before each scenes will be filmed. Do you have any questions ?"

"I have to learn everything, dattebayo?"

"No, Naruto, we know that you are no professional. Genzo-san will tell which scene to study in advance, he's one of the best producer you could find, so be respectul and listen to him. If everything is good in the end, I will teach you a new powerful jutsu."

Naruto nodded, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Hmm, Jiraiya-sama, are we really going to film a whole movie in, what, one and half month?" asked Sakura with furrowed eyebrows.

"No, each of my Icha Icha book contains many stories about a unique theme. This book, Icha Icha Innocence is about Pure Love and has three parts." explained Jiraiya.

_Pure Love, urgh, this is going to be so cheesy,_ thought savagely Sasuke.

He shared a glance with Sakura who also grimaced.

Sakura did like to read romance, but she preferred mystery and angst-filled books or when it had weird science-theory. When it comes to romance, she tended to read poems because they had deeper meaning and hidden words and you can interpret them differently. Well written romantic novels were nice, but they tended to be to straightforward and the plot line was always the same.

"Your story is called Prisoner of Fate." continued Jiraiya.

"Prisoner of fate." repeated Sakura in a dead panned tone.

"Yes, you will learn more information when you'll read the backstory. But, I will give you a small resume." started Jiraiya."In a civilian village, an infamous criminal commit many crimes against rich lords and ladies - he was called the White Kitsune."

Naruto's eyebrow twitched, _again with the fox, what the hell, dattebayo?_

_"_The white kitsune stole a precious pendant from the mayor's coffer and put a bomb in its place. To keep the pendant safe, he will give it to his sister doctor Sakurasō. The young maiden is an innocent pure kindhearted woman, Sakurasō doesn't want to commit a crime and will try to convince her brother to stop. The White Kitsune, whose name is Menma, will refuse, he needs to avenge the death of his family, and nothing will stop him. Or so he thought, because a new officer works in the village, whose name is Sanosuke. The young officer will do everything to protect the village, and start to investigate the case of the White Kitsune - and the vigilant's Identity."

_This Menma character is nicer than the officer, _thought Sasuke.

_Why couldn't I have been Sanosuke, dattebayo! The guy is clearly me, a justice bringer! _thought Naruto.

"What Sanosuke couldn't have predicted was his meeting with the lovely Sakurasō, their eyes will meet and BAM, they will fall in love. Will Sanosuke gain the girl ? Who is going to choose Sakurasō, her brother or her lover ? What about Menma, will he get his revenge?"

Jiraiya who had gotten up during his tirade, looked at Team 7 and Team Hebi.

"Well, what do you think?"

"It seems like a nice story" said Juugo.

"Pretty interesting." nodded Karin.

"I hope there will be some fight scene." said Suigetsu.

"Does it mean I will have a Katana, dattebayo ?" exclaimed Naruto.

At Jiraiya's nod, Naruto got up on the table and pointed his finger toward the window.

"Yoosh, Bring it on, dattebayo!"

Naruto grinned widely.

Sasuke and Sakura shared another glance. _Yes, this will definitely be a troublesome cheesy story._

* * *

\- **To be continued**


	5. Chapter 4 And Action !

**Disclaimer : I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 : And action !**

**_Sakura's POV_**

The next morning, Sakura got up early. Since she started working with Lady Tsunade she was used to waking up with the sun. Nowadays, Sakura's routine had really changed compared to what she did during her early teenagers' days.

Before, she always got up early to do her hair and her make-up, got dressed. Now, with her busy schedules consisting of training with Tsunade-shishou, Shizune-senpai and working at the hospital, Sakura slept whenever she could.

However, morning was _her_ time, she loved morning, she got up slowly with the sun, ate peacefully, took care of herself before going to work.

Sakura put on her shinobi gear and decided to do some katas on the nice balcony before eating a good breakfast. Jiraiya had booked a nice apartment with two rooms for Sakura and Sasuke. Naruto was already in the apartment upstairs with Jiraiya.

Team Hebi had to pay their own lodging, because Jiraiya didn't know that they would be here, besides, they don't work for him. Jiraiya did propose to split them - Karin with Sakura, Suigetsu with Naruto and Juugo with Sasuke - but the Uchiha had refused.

"The apartments aren't that big. Use Orochimaru's fund. Dismissed."

Sakura had sweat dropped the cold tone of her teammate had not changed.

She opened the door of the nice balcony and started her katas.

**Maybe he didn't want the red haired to fangirl over him.** thought Inner

_Mmmh, you're right, she does remind me of us, before he left…_

**And that Suigetsu dude is such a pervert, shannaro!**

Sakura blushed. It wasn't the first time someone showed their interest, but nobody had been that bold.

_It felt uncomfortable._

Sakura finished her morning routine and went back to wash her face and put some moisturizer. Ino scolded her enough about her now non-existent make up, because Sakura was getting lazier with her skincare.

In a way she didn't found any use to it. Not anymore. Sasuke-kun had been, at first, a crush - she did find other boys cute or handsome, even nowadays. However, her crush on Sasuke-kun became something stronger.

He was her first love.

One look from Sasuke-kun, and her entire being was on fire. His presence always reassured her, she knew she could trust him. He was strong, intelligent and passionate.

Sakura shook her head, those thoughts made her blush. Instead, the young Kunoichi made her way toward the kitchen, it seemed like there was nothing to eat... except for ramen. She snorted, typical Naruto, at least he cared. Sakura's thoughts turned toward Sasuke-kun's reaction - if he'd see the cup of ramen, he and Naruto will fight.

Sakura frowned, no way did she need their screeching during morning. She checked her pouch - yep, her money was on her - Sakura opened the window in the kitchen and jumped.

_Time to do some shopping._

* * *

**_Sasuke's POV_**

Sasuke was not a morning person. He hated to be woken up, he always felt groggy and annoyed, his head spinned lightly.

Urgh.

Did he really need to get up ?

Yesterday had been tiring, hell, this whole week had been useless.

First, Orochimaru called him urgently to send him to a mission with Jiraiya - his ex-teammate and Naruto's new master. The snake-man told him to follow EVERY order given by Jiraiya during the mission, for some reasons, Orochimaru looked worried. Then, he decided to send him with bodyguards.

Hn.

Sasuke doesn't need bodyguards, and why did it have to be Karin AND Suigetsu ? Juugo was fine. Suigetsu was okay when they were alone - although the dark haired shinobi was still salty over the Sakura incident - but combined with Karin.

Ughn.

Then, after running non-stop during four days, he finally met Naruto and his weird master. Sasuke didn't have the time to fight Naruto, tch, he shall do something about that.

Also, he hadn't thought he would see _her_ again. He hadn't felt her chakra when she appeared in front of them, in that weird henge of hers. And why was her hair short, he had to admit, that her short cotton-candy colored locks was pretty. But he was sure that it would be prettier and silkier if it was long.

Her strength had surprised him, it had made his blood rush. She still looked so fragile - small with pink hair, her arms and legs did look firmer, but she had no mass muscle like that Lee boy, he hadn't anticipate her strength, not at all.

Her eyes were still the same expressive green, she still had that kindness from their childhood, but with a new touch of maturity.

He was surprised to note that she still understood him like before. He needn't say anything, she understands easily through a single glance. She really must have a weird power over him.

Hn.

He could feel his cheeks blushing.

In the end, Sakura and the morning had one common point.

"Still annoying…"

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Sakura made a small miso soup with rice and some fish. It was a light and simple breakfast, because she was still bad at cooking - even if she now lived alone. She mostly lived of take-outs and her mom's leftovers. She really should learn to cook.

_Maybe, I should go wake up Sasuke-kun…_ thought the young woman as she stepped out of the kitchen.

**You're right, we do have to meet Jiraiya-sama and the producer.** Noted Inner.

Sakura was in front of Sasuke-kun's room, maybe she should knock. She closed her eyes firmly, and her tiny fist knocked on the clothed door.

**Wait, what?**

Sakura opened her eyes, her hand stopped knocking - she was touching Sasuke-kun's clothed torso.

"What. Are. You. Doing." growled the red-faced Uchiha.

Sasuke pushed Sakura's hand away and watched as the girl fall on the ground.

"Hn?" asked Sasuke.

He hadn't pushed her strongly, he crouched down to see that Sakura's face was flushed and that she had fainted.

"What the hell?"

_Was that Hyuuga's fainting actually contagious and not because of The Dobe?_ thought Sasuke.

Sakura had never fainted because of him. She always tried to hug him or touch him. Since when did she start to faint?

The slightly worried Uchiha decided to put her on the nice sofa in the small living room, there was no way he was entering her room, besides, his arm was still not fully healed. He glanced in the kitchen, maybe she ate something bad ?

The Uchiha went to the kitchen to investigate and found two breakfast sets with warm tea on the side. It seemed that she still cared about him… He thought of her confessions from yesterday and sighed.

"She'll be the death of me." whispered the Uchiha, his heart feeling _things_ again.

Sasuke found a large bowl where he put some warm water, he took a towel and went back to her side. He touched her forehead, it seemed that she didn't have a fever - he should have checked before pouring the water. He put the bowl and the table on the table, and started to push back her rebellious short pink locks from her face.

"TEME ! You're such a hentai!"

Sasuke, who was getting up from his crouched position, fell on the pink haired kunoichi. His wounded arm falling harshly on her stomach, Sakura woke up startled.

"What the heck?"

"Sakura-chan, Teme was being a pervert !" screeched Naruto.

Sasuke got up quickly.

"Dobe!" he glared at the blonde who had entered through the kitchen's window.

His arm was hurting him, Sasuke barely winced, but she saw it.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun, sit down and let me see."

Sakura's soft palms pushed Chakra into his system.

"Mmh. Thankfully, I can finish healing it now. Your body recovered faster than what we thought with Karin-san."

* * *

**_Sakura's POV_**

After a rough morning with Naruto and Sasuke's bickering, the team finally met the crew. The producer was a nice man named Genzo-san, there were four make-up artists, six cameramen and five coordinators, Jiraiya-sama was also here.

"Mmh, this won't work." said Genzo-san after taking one good look at Naruto and Sasuke.

"What do you mean ?" asked Jiraiya.

"The dark-haired one frowns too much, is he always unhappy or is he having a bad day?" started Genzo-san.

Sasuke glared heavily at the producer. Naruto snorted and Sakura hid a smile.

"The blond one doesn't look cool - he looks more like an idiot." finished the savage producer.

Sasuke smirked and Sakura let out a laugh as they watched Jiraiya catch an angry Naruto.

"I'll end him, Dattebayo!"

"Calm down." said Jiraiya to Naruto before turning toward Genzo-san.

"I'm sure the Uchiha will be fine if he pulls out that stick from his butt."

Sasuke glared. The producer looked doubtful.

"And for Naruto… His scenes aren't the first ones, I'll work on him." said Jiraiya.

Genzo-san sighed.

"If it's Jiraiya-sama, I'll believe in you. As long as the White Kitsune has cold blue eyes combined with light colored hair, and as long as the officer as warm dark intelligent eyes."

Naruto thought carefully.

"Ero-sennin, can't I just switch with Sasuke ? I can be the kind officer and the perfect boyfriend for Sakura-chan. A henge would do Dattebayo !"

Sasuke nearly nodded, but thought carefully. Did he trust the dobe with Sakura, after training under the long white-haired pervert ? No.

"Impossible." said Jiraiya.

"But, isn't it a good idea?" asked Sakura.

**WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT !** screeched Inner.

Everyone turned toward her in surprise.

"I mean it would be easier for Sasuke-kun and Naruto…"

"Hn." agreed Sasuke. He would just have to watch out for the dobe's perverted side.

Jiraiya sighed.

"As I said before, it would be impossible. You're thinking too much like ninjas."

"What do you mean?" questioned Sakura.

"The lack of chemistry will make the movie a failure."

"Kemistery?" asked Naruto, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Chemistry, idiot, it's the bond between two people." explained quickly Sakura with a small blush.

"But, Sakura-chan, I have a strong bond with Sasuke too, 'ttebayo." said Naruto.

"DOBE!" shouted loudly a red-faced Uchiha.

Sakura's mind went to the gutter. She could already see her two teammates _frowning_ with that look in their eyes.

_"Sas'ke, I won't let you go." would say Naruto with dark blue eyes._

_"Dobe, you must let me go." Sasuke's Yukata would fall a little, letting out his white shoulder. He had an empire to conquer._

**Kyaaa ! Historical romance story are the best ! We have the greatest mind ever !**

Sakura was flushed, and she discreetly wiped out some blood from her nose.

**Shoot, Jiraiya-sama saw us.**

Sakura blushed more - if it was possible - this was embarrassing.

"Maybe, I could do the White Kitsune ?" said quickly Sakura.

**What.**

Naruto and Sasuke's heads snapped quickly toward her.

"What ?!"

Sakura breathed out heavily and tried to cool down.

"Well, my hair color is light and I do have expressive eyes - that's what Ino said. I'm sure I can do it."

"Sakura-chan. If you play the Kitsune, who is going to play the girl, 'tteba?"

"Well, you of course." said Sakura with smirk.

"I don't think the author wants to display that kind of story." stated Sasuke with a glare.

"Yes girly, it's not a yaoi or BL." said Jiraiya.

Sakura crossed her arms and pouted.

"Well, Sasuke-kun and Naruto do have chemistry and Naruto can do his sexy jutsu.

**What I have done to deserve this?** Inner was crying. **This was the best opportunity to be with Sasuke-kun.**

_Hush you. Since this mission started, you've been speaking and annoying me more than before._

Naruto was crying anime-style.

"Sakura-chan, how could you say that?"

Jiraiya clapped his hands.

"We're losing too much time. Naruto, you're the white kitsune, and you're coming with me. Uchiha, Pinky, Genzo-san will give you and help you with the script for today. We're turning at 14:00. I hope that everyone will work hard." scolded Jiraiya before whisking Naruto away.

* * *

Thankfully for Sakura, her eidetic memory helped her learn the text quite easily.

**And if you forget, I'll be there Shannaro!**

Sasuke-kun just used his Sharingan to memorize everything.

Their outfit constituted of a police uniform for Sasuke, which strangely enough looked a lot like the KPF's own uniform. Sasuke-kun's eyes held a tiny glimpse of nostalgia and regret. It had been his dream to be an officer as a kid.

**Yep, and then his father compared him to his brother AGAIN. Poor Sasuke-kun…** sighed Inner.

The make up artist had gushed a lot about his beautiful face a'd the fact that he didn't need to moisturize it, at all.

**You can call him the God of Perfection.**

_Isn't that his brother?_

**No!** Protested fervently Inner.

Sakura in comparison was wearing a high collared red shirt with long sleeves and a black mini skirt with high-knees boots. She actually liked her outfit a lot, except that she couldn't put her bicycle shorts underneath. What she loved in her outfit was the long white Doctor coat which fitted her perfectly, and the tiny red stubs that she put in her ears.

**Do you think we can keep the coat?**

The cast gave her a basket with some sandwiches, fruits and water.

"Woah, looks like it weighs more than you! If you want I can keep it and give it to you later, beautiful." said one of the cast member with an obvious wink.

Sakura sweat dropped.

"No, thanks it really doesn't weigh anything."

Honestly, she could lift it with her little pinky. Hell, even her younger self could have lifted it in one hand and ran a few meters at ninja speed.

"Sakura." interrupted Sasuke-kun. "Your lines?"

She blinked, surprised by his interruption.

"Ah, yeah, I memorized them all. What about you Sasuke-kun, did you memorize everything, using _it_?"

"Hn. Let's go, it's time."

"Ah, yes, I'm coming."

She bowed to the stranger who had been interrupted by her teammate, and went away.

* * *

**_Sasuke's POV_**

The meeting with the production crew had been useless. Sasuke had no need for their names, and the make-up artists and the designers were furiously blushing and gushing over him. Sasuke tried to forget the embarrassing comments made by The Dobe and Sakura - as always, had been annoying.

Sasuke learned his lines through his Sharingan, hopefully, they will be able to finish early. If he remembered correctly, Sakura had always been good when it come to memorization in the academy - her answers were always complete and perfect.

He glanced at the pink haired girl and saw her flirting - flirting ! - with a random cast member.

_We're literally on a mission, and she dares to flirt with every cast members !_ thought the young Uchiha angrily.

Sasuke silently walked toward the young pair. The frown on his face relaxed a little when he saw his teammate's fake smile - so the guy was annoying her. He didn't know why that thought made him feel better, and he didn't care. Not at all.

After saving his pink-haired teammate, who looked annoying in her outfit and her long coat - and why did she have that familiar pretty smile on her face ? - they both started their mission.

* * *

Sakura was sitting uselessly on a bench in the park, she put the basket of food on her side and her eyes were cast on the ground. Sasuke looked curiously at the weird camera filming his teammate through different angle. The last time he had participated in a movie, it had been on that mission to snow country, when he was a young genin - he was still a genin but it was different.

One of the crew member gave him a sign, it was his turn to enter the scene.

The Uchiha walked calmly toward the pink-haired doctor and stopped in front of her. As she didn't look up, Sasuke coughed.

"CUT!" yelled the producer.

Sakura and Sasuke looked at the tiny man.

"Hn?"

"Is something wrong ?" asked Sakura.

"Not with you, young miss." said the producer before turning toward Sasuke. "You have to look at her, as if she's the one man ! You can't just walk with a blank face. This is a date with the girl you love, and really, did you just cough? Did you or did you not read the script ?"

Sasuke glared at the man.

"Nothing was written on the script and I'm sure she felt my presence."

"Oh, 'felt my presence'" mocked the producer. "Sure boy, but not on the camera. Sakurasō is lost in her thoughts ! She's tormented by her love for you, her love for her family, she's feeling lost. You can't just cough, it's not a comedy, now, show me something better lover boy."

The producer left muttering "felt his presence, poor lover boy."

Sasuke scowled angrily, and ignored both his pink haired teammate and the blush coloring his cheeks. He returned to his earlier position and walked toward her.

He paused awkwardly in front of her. What was he supposed to do ? How was he supposed to dissipate her thoughts ? How could he do that with _love_ ?

An image of his aniki appeared in his mind.

Ah.

Right.

Maybe it would do ? But, will she take it seriously ? And wasn't that weird ?

"CUT!" interrupted the producer.

"Genzo-sama, maybe we should cast someone else ?" said one of the cast member - the same member who earlier flirted with Sakura.

Sasuke glared at the weak boy.

"No." interrupted Genzo. "I believe in Jiraiya-sama, there must be a reason why he chose this boy and not the blond. He saw a chemistry that we have not yet seen."

"But, he doesn't know how to get her attention ? I would have called her name with sexiness."

"And, that's why you're not the main character Himura." said another member, making the whole cast laugh at the silly boy.

"Sasuke-kun." whispered Sakura.

He turned his eyes back on her face, her green eyes were warm and her smile looked soft - so soft, he wanted to touch her rose colored lips.

"Hn."

"I'm sure you can catch my attention. There's no need for extravagance, just be you. The character has nearly the same personality as you."

Did she smoke something before coming ? Or did her fall from this morning made her forget ? He was not kind, he did what he had to do. He was not his brother - Itachi is kind, Sasuke does what he wants for the important people in his life and for himself, unlike Itachi who thought about the village first.

Sasuke saw a member make him a sign, and he walked back to his earlier - now familiar - spot.

Sasuke walked steadily toward Sakura. His teammate. She was someone important to him, hadn't he cut all his bonds ? So, why was she in his mind ? The dobe, he can understand, they both understood each other on a deeper level.

But Sakura was an exception.

He paused in front of her, still lost in thoughts. Is she a friend ?

The term didn't fit her.

Maybe he would know if she looked at him again, with her warm green eyes.

His hand rose slightly and his index and middle finger poked her forehead, right where her new seal should be.

Her face looked up, her green eyes, flushed cheeks and her open mouth showed him how easily it was to surprise her. Sasuke smirked.

_Hn. I still have it._

He was pretty sure she was fangirling.

"Eeep !"

She clumsily got up and nearly fall, but he caught her. He _had _her. Sakura's face was flushed in that priceless pink, accentuing her dark eyelashes and her shy green eyes - she was avoiding his eyes - her teeth roughly bite her red colored bottom lip. Her soft pink locks danced slowly with the wind.

_She's so… annoying_. thought Sasuke.

"Ah. Be more careful." said Sasuke, and then he remembered that they were filming a movie, and thankfully those words belong to his lines. Sakura may have been right. "Are you hurt anywhere ?"

Sakura looked surprised and stare at him, lost in thoughts.

A few seconds passed, which meant…

"CUT!"

Sakura jumped a little and Sasuke realised he was still holding her, _touching_ her. Quickly, he let go of her, this was getting more and more annoying.

* * *

**\- To be continued**


	6. Chapter 5 Feelings are annoying

**Disclaimer : I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Feelings are annoying**

_**Sakura's POV**_

**Why would we stare uselessly at our feet ? Didn't we stop doing that ?**

_Calm down inner. Although, there are some similarities between the character and us, she's a character._

Sakura hoped that this time Sasuke would be able to do his scene, and as if he read her mind, managed to perfectly do it.

She was gazing uselessly at her feet, thinking about more important things to do than this mission, but, no. She had to do this stupid mission because of her shishou.

**Yeah, and we have no kiss scene with Sasuke-kun…**

Sakura felt her face flush.

_WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT ?_

**Hey, I'm being honest here. We still love Sasuke-kun. Did you see how shy he was ?**

_URGH. There's something wrong with you. Let the poor guy be inner._ Sakura's lips were pressed in a thin line. _He's not looking for romance, and neither should we. We're supposed to be his teammate._

She felt a poke on her forehead, interrupting her conversation with inner.

Sakura blinked and looked up.

The blinding sun got caught in Sasuke-kun's dark locks and played every shade of black it found on his devilish messy hair. His pale face was glowing and his dark eyes were on her - she avoided his eyes, that glance had so much power over her, shannaro ! - His pink lips stretched into that familiar, that _nostalgic_ smirk, which she loved.

**SHANNARO. Do something girl !**

Sakura clumsily stood up and nearly fall down, Sasuke caught her - his large hands caught her small shoulder, the coat was flimsy enough to let her feel his hand's natural warmth.

**WE DID IT !** Inner was launching a party.

Sakura was lost, Sasuke had touched her. Okay, maybe it wasn't that romantic, and he did help her when she was younger and weaker.

But she could feel it.

There was something different in the way he held her, his powerful hand didn't hurt her, he wasn't doing it with his usal annoyance at her - he was simply holding her. His dark eyes looked softer, the sun playing with the shades of black in his iris - and was that a hint of crimson ?

"Ah. Be more careful." said her familiar Sasuke-kun. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

Sakura was flabbergasted.

_Did he just ?_

**OH YEAH BABY, HE DID !**

Sakura couldn't believe Sasuke would worry about her. Well, he must have been worried a few times. But never would she have thought that he would _say_ it. He asked her if she was fine ? Her, Sakura ! Is this a dream or was she the heroine of a movie ?

_Wait._

**Noooooo !**

_We're turning a movie ! I can't believe we forgot !_

"CUT!" interrupted the produced.

**Noooo, don't do this to me !** whined Inner, her eyes getting teary.

_Hush Inner, we have to grow up._

**I don't want to…**

_Everything will be fine, trust me._

"Ah, sorry everyone. I forgot my line." apologized Sakura with a fake smile.

The producer sighed loudly.

"It's okay girly, we'll just start again from when you get up."

They all went back in position.

"ACTION."

Sakura got up and acted as if she was falling, Sasuke caught her, exactly like before. No, not Sasuke, the officer, but, Sasuke would have also caught her, right ?

"Ah, be more careful." started the young Uchiha.

His hand was back on her shoulder, she felt that same warmth coming from his hands.

_It's because of his chakra Haruno, calm down !_

"Are you hurt ?" asked softly Sasuke.

"No, thanks to you." She smiled softly, her eyes showed disappointment over Sasuke's disinterest, but mostly over herself - why was she still after him even if didn't love her ?

Her eyes looked pained from that one-sided love - which she fought every day, but comes back stronger every time she sees Sasuke.

"Mmh, you don't look quite happy. Did something happen ?" said Sasuke.

"CUT!"

Again !

The producer came in front of them and scowled at Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san ! You're in love with the girl, and she's troubled by something. Shouldn't you be worried ?" pointed out the director.

"Hn, I said my line didn't I?" growled Sasuke.

"Urgh ! Boy, you can't just say what was written on the script ! You have to understand the character, to feel his emotions." stated passionately the producer.

Sasuke grimaced at the word '_emotions_', and Sakura had to pinch her tight to keep herself from laughing. Sasuke, who had caught the movement, glared at his teammate, who just grinned.

"What do you want me to do ?" asked Sasuke.

"Just say the line in a worried tone." sighed Genzo-san before going back to his seat.

"Action !"

"Mmh, you don't look quite happy ? Did something happen ?" asked Sasuke in an awkward tone while cocking his head.

"CUT. You're not a child ! Don't over play it, just put the worried tone !"

"Tch."

Sakura sighed.

"You know, if we don't finish this scene quickly, Naruto's going to go in our rooms…" muttered slyly Sakura.

"ACTION!"

Sasuke's face was not expressive, but his eyebrows frowned a little, and his lips grimaced a little - it was his worried face.

**Success, Shannaro !**

"Mmh. You don't look quite happy ?" questioned the now worried Sasuke.

_Perfect._

"Did something happen ?" asked Sasuke, his face tilting slightly, his dark eyes glowing with worry - or was it just the sun and her imagination ?

Sakura blushed easily and stumbled with the basket full of food.

"I-I wanted to eat lunch with you !"

She put it between them and managed to avoid the cuteness of a worried Sasuke.

Sasuke blinked.

"It's 17:00, are you sure you're okay?" asked Sasuke-kun.

"Eeh ? Already ?" Sakura blinked quickly, playing perfectly her character. "I'm sorry I didn't know… I had a patient with Candidiasis Hypersensitivity."

**Tch, it's not even a real disease !**

"... and then I searched for you, but I couldn't find you." Her brows furrowed and Sakura tried to be as earnest as possible.

"...Then I saw a black kitten looking for its momma cat, so I had to help it." She pouted a little.

Her green eyes were a burning emerald as she dared Sasuke to laugh at that Kakashi-like line.

Sasuke blinked and snorted.

_Urgh, between him and Naruto, Kakashi-sensei will sure tease us about being his copy._

**Oh, please, no, I don't need that, shannaro… Haven't we suffered enough humiliation ?**

"It's fine Sa-ku-ra"

**My heart ! I can't take this.**

"...sō, we'll call this an early dinner instead."

Sasuke poked her forehead.

_Wait, was it on the script ?_

**NO IT WASN'T, SHANNAROOOO, I'M SO HAPPY.**

Sakura blushed brightly, she really hadn't seen that one coming.

"Cut!" said happily the producer.

Sakura and Sasuke went toward the producer as he explained the next scene.

"Now, you will both sit down on the grass, near the big tree." Genzo-san pointed toward the big park, and Sakura saw the crew moving near the next spot. "For debutants, you were both good, yes, you could have shown more feelings in your voice and expressions during some moments. But, I see what Jiraiya-sama was trying to say, you both have so much chemistry, everything actually looks natural, even if that poking thing was weird."

Sasuke grimaced and Sakura blushed.

"So, for the next scene, you will sit and eat, Sakura-san, you're the one who'll start the scene. However, don't start directly, eat a few minutes, and start the scene naturally. If you need to read the script again, do it now, during your twenty minutes break." said Genzo-san, his gaze locked on Sasuke.

"Tch."

Sasuke angrily crossed his arms on his torso. Genzo-san gave them both a quick nod before going back to speak with the crew.

"Do you want to walk a bit Sasuke-kun ?" asked Sakura.

He gave her a small nod.

The silence was a bit awkward, maybe it was because of some girls watching Sasuke from afar, or maybe it was because of the scene they just played. Sakura didn't know what to do, nor what to say.

They walked around until Sasuke stopped.

"We should go back." said the Uchiha.

Sakura was disappointed but didn't show it. Why couldn't she be like Naruto, and just strike up a conversation with Sasuke ? Okay, she liked him, but did it mean that she must lose every social skills she possessed around him ?

The shinobis returned with some minutes to spare. They drank water, and the make-up artists came to redo correctly their make-up. They were prodded by many people, until finally they were on a pale blue blanket, the basket with some food next to Sakura. The crew put some plates, foods and drinks on the blanket.

"Action !" said the producer.

Sasuke and her both ate the sandwiches and drank some juice. They tried to be as natural as possible, but they must be failing because every time Sakura opened her mouth to say the first line, the producer stopped her with a sign.

She couldn't even strike up a normal conversation with Sasuke, because it will about shinobi.

Quickly, she found herself lost in her thoughts, in their past. She thought about a younger Sasuke, it had been hard to speak with him. Why was it still hard to speak to him… She had grown, shouldn't it be easier by now ?

She felt his lightning chakra spike a bit, he was getting annoyed. Thankfully for them, his face was void of emotion.

She sighed deeply, maybe the producer won't interrupt this time.

"Sanosuke-kun." she started firmly.

Sasuke glanced at her, his eyes thanking her for taking the initiative this time.

"I-I have to move for familial reasons." stuttered Sakura.

The producer didn't stop them, so Sasuke continued.

"You're leaving the village." resumed Sasuke.

"Yes."

"Why?" asked Sasuke. "Aren't you happy here ?"

_Wait, this scene is a little familiar…_

She pressed her lips thoughtfully.

**Your lines !**

"Sanosuke-kun." She started to blush, remembering the next line. "You have to know that I like you. A lot."

She flushed more.

"If I could, I would stay with you."

Sakura couldn't help herself, she'd like to lie and say it was because she empathizes with the character, but the truth was that she really wanted to say that. Just once. She thought Sasuke wouldn't catch the true meaning of that sentence.

But he did. He gave her that lost puppy look.

She knows she was persistent and consistent, she just couldn't help herself.

He was silently looking at her, his dark eyes looking into her very soul. What was he going to see ? Was he looking for something that she didn't have ? She tried her hardest to become someone better, but that red-haired girl… Karin-san was pretty and an Uzumaki, she had long red hair… Didn't Sasuke have a crush on Kushina-san as a young boy ? Maybe he was in love with Karin.

"CUT!"

"Sakura." whispered Sasuke.

His hand approached her face, his fingers wiped the small tears falling on her cheeks. Why the heck was she crying ? Shit, he will think she's a little girl, again.

She got up quickly, and walked toward the make-up artist.

"Sorry, I ruined your work… I had something in my eyes…" lied Sakura, suddenly tired.

The woman kindly let Sakura sat down and wiped the make-up before putting it again, hiding the puffiness of Sakura's eyes. The pink haired woman looked in the mirror, there it was, that familiar face, the one of _that_ weak little girl, crying again. She dissipated the genjutsu from her forehead, ignored the gasp of the make-up artist and her eyes focused on the purple rhombus.

**We've changed. We've grown. No. We're still growing. We have to be stronger.**

She put back the genjutsu, and thanked the startled make-up artist. She apologized to the crew - although the producer was a bit annoyed, the others just blushed, and told her to not worry.

She went back toward the blanket, Sasuke's face was hard to read, but she saw guilt. This made her feel guilty, it wasn't his fault that she was living a one-sided love.

**Technically, if he wasn't good looking or returned our feelings...**

_INNER!_

**I'm just your inner-voice, shannaro ! Don't be angry with what you're thinking ! **shouted back Inner.

"Sasuke-kun. Sorry." apologized Sakura, as she sat down.

"Hn." said Sasuke, still a little confused.

"I know you're confused, but I'll explain it one day." said Sakura.

**Yeah, explaining our feeling is hard when you have a split personality.**

_Inner, not now._

"You don't know why you were crying?" asked the Uchiha, still confused.

**You wouldn't understand darling, but thanks for caring.**

"I, huh, I do know, but it's complicated, I'll tell you later."said Sakura.

"So, you know the reason, why can't you tell it now ?" asked Sasuke in an annoyed tone.

"CUT !"

Sasuke and Sakura blinked in confusion, since when were they filming ? Sasuke sent a questioning frown at the crew. Genzo-san didn't clarify anything, instead he just yelled 'action'.

Withholding a sigh, Sakura said her lines again.

"If I could, I would stay with you."

"So, why can't you ?" asked Sasuke with a frown, cheeks flushing as he said the next line. "You could _move_ in with me."

Sakura's eyes widened. Not everybody could hear the subtlety in that sentence if they didn't know Sasuke. However, she _knows _Sasuke-kun, he was doing what she did earlier ! He wasn't speaking as the officer, to move in with him. No, this was Sasuke and he was asking her to move with him - as in to come with him !

He avoided her eyes when she tried to catch his black orbs. However, his small blush was proof enough that she hadn't misunderstood.

_What are you playing at, Sasuke-kun ?_

He wasn't supposed to tease her. Was he serious with her ? Was he interested ? She blushed.

**I'm sooo happy ! But, your lines Sakura…**

Right, she forgot again.

"M-my brother's _work_ requires him to _move_ away, I promised my _parents_ I would always be there for him. And I can't do that, if I'm not, at least, in the same _village_ as him… "

Hopefully, he would understand that she can't really come with him now, they were on a mission. Their families and friends would be too surprised to see Sakura disappear, and what about Naruto ? Did Sasuke want to him to come to ? What about Konoha ?

* * *

_**Sasuke's POV**_

"If I could, I would stay with you."

Sasuke instantly understood what she conveyed. How couldn't he not understand when those expressive eyes were fixed on him, like that.

He was feeling confused, wasn't she the one who wisely said she would stop pursuing him. What does she want from him? He thought it would be easier to understand her; she had been so mature yesterday.

What was she trying to say? She was exhausting him, how was he supposed to answer that confession? They were on the camera.

"Cut!"

Now, he was consumed again in her whirlwind emotions and... she was crying again because of him.

Great.

He thought he knew where they stood with each other, but now she had lost him, again.

_What do you want Sakura? Say it clearly._

Why was this girl honest and blunt with everyone _but_ him?

He watched her go, as she disregarded him. Like he had overlooked her in the past.

He felt _weird_ again.

Great. Now, he doesn't know what _he_ wanted with her.

Their bond was overly complicated, it was easier to understand the dobe, or Kakashi than her! He even understood his father better than her, and wasn't that strange? To be unable to understand the girl with the most expressive eyes in Konoha, but understand a man who always wore a mask.

Although she was the only woman who understood him at a deeper level. Everytime they tried to speak directly, it never goes right. He supposed that it was his fault; he had always rejected everyone from the start - like that Yamanaka girl.

However, with her, it was different. Sure, he was never nice to her and told her truthfully that she was annoying. But there was something in the pink-haired Kunoichi that was different. She had been innocent and she did try to be a good ninja.

Sure, she was the weakest in Team 7, and that time, he truthfully thought of her as someone annoying and weak. However, each time he looked back on his peaceful genin days, he thought about her.

When he became Orochimaru's pupil, he thought he would forget about those days. Naruto was his childhood friend, of course he would appear in his mind, exactly like the Uchiha family or the Uzumaki family.

However, the first time he dreamed of Sakura; he felt lost. He remembered the innocent way she trained, he remembered when that pink-haired girl protected a bridge builder, even if she was weaker. She could have died.

Sasuke also remembered, that time in the Forbidden Forest, when he woke up feeling _**hate**_. He wanted to maim, to hurt, to kill. He remembered her cold wounded body promptly catch his scorching hate, as if he hadn't been a cruel monster.

He remembered looking at a bruised kunoichi, with her precious hair cut short. He remembered how instead of complaining, she genuinely worried about him and Naruto.

He remembered every smile, every small hesitant touch, every word of encouragement.

That pink-haired delicate girl had believed in him.

That innocent being had observed him at his lowest, and decided that yes, she sincerely _loves_ him.

The hesitant kunoichi had been the only one to understand his true feelings and predict what he was going to do.

His father never acknowledged him. His mother had been preoccupied. His brother had been busy.

Everybody he knew, hadn't seen his slow changes, his gradual descent into darkness.

But Sakura had seen him. She had perceived and understood perfectly what he was doing - what he was going to do.

Of course she had been too weak to save him. Instead of fighting him, she had earnestly begged to come with him.

That Innocence.

That Loyalty.

That Moment.

It had marked _him_ \- It had marked them.

That little girl had offered him her heart and her loyalty.

It didn't mean anything at that time. He hadn't realised what that moment meant. Gradually, she had managed to pierce an invisible barrier.

He left her and took a small piece of her.

She had set a small seed of her love inside of him - through her words, through her actions.

He absolutely thought that with time her _love_ for him will fly way. It was foolish of him. He should have known, that as time made him yearn for _her_ love, it had made hers grow.

Now, that pink-haired girl had become a fierce woman. She was still controlled by her emotions; her eyes were still expressive.

Now, when he looked at her, that mature face with that familiar smile, those eyes full of sincere love. It made him _feel_.

He's unsure about what he wants from her. However, he didn't want her to stop giving him that special _smile_, he doesn't want her kind eyes to lose that sparkle when she looked at him.

Sasuke was a selfish being. He wasn't Itachi.

Sasuke doesn't know what he wants to do with Sakura, but he knows she held the answers - spending some time with her could give him a straight answer. He wants selfishly those luminous eyes only on him, just him.

Maybe if he tried indirectly, it could work? Sakura was one of the rare people to understand his glances, his eyes - his very soul.

"Sasuke-kun. Sorry."

He watched as she sat down, the make-up concealing her face, but her eyes were as expressive as ever.

"Hn."

What was she apologizing for, again?

"I know you're confused, but I'll explain it one day." said Sakura.

One day, when will they have one day for them? Sasuke wasn't going back - not now. His training wasn't finished. After that he wanted to join the ANBU, make his father proud, and then he would finally join the KPF.

Was she going to wait for him, again?

"You don't know why you were crying." asked the Uchiha.

Couldn't she at least tell him that? Couldn't she clearly say what she _wants_?

"I, huh, I do know, but it's complicated, I'll tell you later."said Sakura.

Everything was complicated when she was in the equation. He only wanted to know why she was suddenly crying? She knows the reasons, so why wouldn't she tell him?

He knows she loves him, but it seems that they can't communicate. This was something that he doesn't comprehend. When both of them were silent, everything seems fine, or easy. But, the moment they speak - it doesn't work.

She always managed to speak to Naruto, or to Kakashi, or to everyone else.

"So, you know the reason, why can't you tell it now?" asked Sasuke in an annoyed tone.

"CUT!"

Sasuke blinked and then frowned at that annoying producer. This mission was annoying, every time he says his line, that producer cut him. Tch. He should be happy they stayed to do this annoying mission.

"Action!"

Sasuke was getting angry.

"If I could, I would stay with you."

Sakura managed to soothe him down, again. Hearing those lines again… It made him _feel _again - and he felt a bit happy.

He remembered the teenager Sakura with a beaming smile.

"So, why can't you?" started the Uchiha.

He hesitated a bit, suddenly remembering that _night_, her short pale locks in the moon, her crying voice.

"You could _move_ in with me."

He observed her green eyes as they widened. He couldn't believe what he asked her. Nobody in his clan would have been so bold, his dear mother hadn't raised him like that.

Sasuke was in his nature a selfish person. If she comes with him, he will obtain his answer - they will both have their answers.

"M-my brother's _work_ requires him to _move_ away, I promised my _parents_ I would always be there for him. And I can't do that, if I'm not, at least, in the same _village_ as him… "

He sighed.

She was right.

They would have to wait… again.

* * *

\- **To be continued**


	7. Chapter 6 The White Kitsune

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Warning: unbetaed**

* * *

**The Making of Icha Icha Innocence - Prisoner of Fate**

**Chapter 6: The White Kitsune**

**Sakura's POV**

Sakura took a long bath, she had never known being an actress would be so hard. She felt restless but emotionally drained, seeing Sasuke, doing a romantic scene with the boy, no, with the man she loved was hard. Sasuke had grown, he was taller than her, his limbs were muscled, but she knew his body type, quick and deadly, he looked exactly how she wanted to be.

Though she was proud of her accomplishment, Sakura's speed could do more work, and she hadn't grown that much even if her legs looked quite long, it was her proudest feature - the boob department was another story, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten had bigger breasts than her, and wasn't that a tragedy? Tenten the tomboy had bigger boobs than Sakura? Was Sakura cursed by a god?

At least it seemed to be the truth, why would every feminine dream she had failed? She did have exotic features, but for a kunoichi those were useless, she had long legs, but no speed. The only special feature she had was her pink-hair.

Oy, don't forget our seal.

Right. Her seal, the proof of all her hard work… but even so, she knew that the boys were stronger than her, she will never catch up, that she was sure. She needed to stop with the comparison, she needed to acknowledge that she had other strengths; her medical skills... Oh! Who was she kidding? There were many medics who were better than her, Rin-senpai was one of the best, Hana-san was the best veterinarian, Shizune-senpai was a brilliant poison developer, and finally, Tsunade-sama was the best of the best.

A knock interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes? I'm not finished." shouted Sakura.

Nobody answered her, and that made her blush, unlike Naruto, Sakura didn't believe in ghosts. There was only one person who wouldn't answer her, and that was the one she tried to avoid since the ridiculous scene they filmed earlier. She blushed harder at the thought of both of them flirting in front of so many people, she was becoming a shameless pervert, she let out a small squeak and rose from her bath.

She took a towel and started to dry herself, at the same time, she took out the plug of the bathtub. She put a large fluffy white towel around her body and started to dry her hair in front of the glass. She would have loved to go to sleep, however, they were on a tight schedule.

"I hope Naruto'll be ready." mused loudly the rose-haired woman.

The blonde and she were going to film tonight as it was full-moon, also they couldn't fail the scene, the next one would take too much time. At least tomorrow morning she would be able to have a lie-in. She shook her slightly dried hair and reached for her comb-

"Of course, I forgot it! Haruno, you're such a dimwit." mumbled Sakura.

She tightened her towel and decided to go back to her room, of course, she quickly checked if there was any chakra present in the corridor, thankfully she felt no one. However, Sakura didn't trust herself, she was good at hiding her chakra, but sensing others wasn't a skill where she excelled. She nodded to herself and decided to open only a little the door to check for others.

Her plan was excellent, she'd open the door a little, check if there was someone, tell them to close their eyes and rush to her room. The execution sadly failed, Sakura barely opened the door, and here he was, the man she was trying to avoid, looking straight at the door, his arms crossed across his chest.

Black eyes met green eyes. She felt her face blush again, had he been waiting all the time here like a damn perv?! Sasuke's eyes narrowed, a displeased grimace on his face. Sakura didn't know if she should be shouting at him for his weird behavior, or shout that he found her disgusting.

"Why would you open the door when you're not even dressed?" calmly asked Sasuke.

"Why are you sniffing around the door like a damn pervert?" snarked back Sakura.

Cue a long moment of awkward silence, Sakura sharply closed the door. Okay, new rule, she wasn't leaving the bathroom until she learned to behave and act like the mature grown woman she was.

"Sakura." called Sasuke as he knocked against the door.

Nope, she wasn't answering, Haruno Sakura was on holiday in Innerland; Sasuke won't wait like a loser in front of the bathroom door, he will understand that she didn't want to speak about their weird flirting-not-flirting today. He was intelli-

"Sakura, come out!" shouted Sasuke, as he knocked again.

The pink-haired crossed her arms across her chest, no she won't come out, she was too embarrassed, this bathtub was her new home, it was quite warm and humid, she could live here.

**What are we, a mosquito? **

_You should be gone!_

**Didn't I already explain? I'm making a part two-**

_Inner, do kindly shut-up, I'm already crawling in embarrassment, I don't need you to sink deeper._

"Sakura! By Madara's madness, woman, I need to pee, come out, will you!" shouted again Sasuke.

Oh, that's why he was so insisting, "Well pee out of the house, or in one of the plants in the balcony," it could give her the time to dash toward her room. "You're a man after all." finished the pinkette.

"That was sexist." loudly said Sasuke. "Will you come out woman or I'm burning the door!"

She opened her mouth, and-

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

Sasuke was lying on the bed musing about what happened a few hours ago, he had never spoken like that with anyone and not Sakura, sure there had been some moments when they did have deep conversations, thought those moments had been rare. Of course, the girl and he could sometimes communicate silently, and wasn't that frightening? To be able to communicate silently with someone who wasn't your family, who wasn't your 'best-friend'.

Naruto and Sasuke had spent a childhood tied to one other, their mothers had been friends, and the boys always played, more like brawled, against each other. Naruto reading Sasuke was normal, it wasn't that surprising, but Sakura reading Sasuke, that shouldn't have been possible. The Uchiha was closer to Kakashi than Sakura, so how was he able to silently communicate with his fangirl, instead of his sensei?

However, even if that had been acceptable, what he did with Sakura today was different, he had been letting out his true feelings; he never does that, and what was worse was that he was doing it during a mission (even if this mission was dumb). Truthfully, he had been doing something close to flirting, heck, he had been confessing that he had, indeed, missed her…

"Urgh, I need to pee."

He got up and quickly walked toward the bathroom, of course, the damn door was closed. Why not make his day worse? He cursed this damn mission, he cursed this tiny apartment, who put the toilets inside the bathroom, anyway?

"Tch."

Sasuke knocked on the door, politely.

"Yes? I'm not finished." shouted the loud voice of Sakura Haruno, the one who had been plaguing his thoughts, the one who had flirted back, his ex-fangirl.

Sasuke decided to wait, he moved around the corridor, trying to be patient. Thankfully, she opened the door-

Why the fuck was in her towel? There were so many perverts, and here she was giving them a free show! He couldn't help but find her cute, her face was turning red, and her eyes were so expressive, her soft hair was wet and dry, it was so messy he wanted to play with it. Sasuke always thought that long hair was beautiful, and perfect for women.

Now, he was fully rooting for short hair, he couldn't help it, but the way her curly ends flirted with the junction between her neck and collarbone was amazing, pink had never looked so-

What the heck was wrong with him?

"Why would you open the door when you're not even dressed?" slowly said Sasuke.

"Why are you sniffing around the door like a damn pervert?" retaliated Sakura.

His eyes went round, and his jaw may or may not have dropped; perhaps perversion was contagious? Hadn't he been feeling weird earlier? Since when was he creating psalm about pink hair?

He waited at least five long minutes, his thoughts jumbling between sexy collarbone and the need to empty his bladder, and knocked again, "Sakura." By Susanoo's sake, was she annoying! He glared at the door, the kunoichi wasn't even answering. "Sakura, come out!" he continued with his knocking, what had she been doing inside? It's been more than thirty minutes, who took such a long shower or a bath? If only he hadn't been a gentleman, he would have been able to pee before she went to take her goddamn bath.

Argh, just the thought of water was painful, " Sakura! By Madara's madness, woman, I need to pee, come out, will you!" shouted again Sasuke, he was blushing in embarrassment. This was why he should be happy to have left Konoha, between Sakura, the dobe, and Kakashi, everything always happened to their team!

"Well pee out of the house, or in one of the plants in the balcony, you're a man after all." said Sakura in her annoying high voice, Sasuke got so mad that he blurted out the first thing he thought:

"That was sexist. Will you come out woman or I'm burning the door!"

And as he gave the final ultimatum which could save his bladder, the dobe chose, of course, that time to enter their apartment. "Teme! You're such a pervert! let Sakura shower in peace, dattebayo."

This- this was the last straw that broke the camel's back.

"Amaterasu!"

The door burned down quicker than with normal fire, and Sasuke directly went to the toilet. Fucking finally. He didn't care if Naruto was protesting, he didn't care that Sakura was blushing brightly, he could finally relieve his bladder, and that was the most pressing matter.

"TEME!" shouted the dobe, as he used his clone jutsu to 'avenge' Sakura's honor.

Sasuke put back his trouser and face Naruto, ready to-

"You didn't wash your hands!" shouted loudly Sakura, interrupting their fights.

Sasuke couldn't protest as she was right, it was important, "but Sakura-chan!" shouted the dobe.

"Naruto! Get out! I'm underdressed." shouted the pinkette, showing her fist, the blond gulped and dashed out. "Sasuke-kun… sorry." muttered a now blushing Sakura before dashing to her room.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

After running from The Bathroom Incident, Sakura jumped on her bed and screamed on her pillow - something she hadn't done since the last time she saw Uchiha Sasuke. The pink-haired kunoichi decided to forget The Bathroom Incident and get dressed quickly (after doing her hair, of course, she still had her priorities straight, or Ino would make her ear bleed); then she bravely went toward the kitchen.

Her heart skipped a bit at the sight of her favorite chicken salad and a flask of green tea waiting for her on the dinner table. Sakura's cheeks warmed at the sight of such thoughtfulness, for she knew who did that for her - Naruto would have made ramen, Sasuke was prone to like healthy food, as much as her. - and she wasn't wrong, because a small post-it was left on the table.

She let out a small squeal of happiness at the sweet apology left by Sasuke, because of The Bathroom Incident. Quickly, Sakura ate her dinner and drank her warm tea, then, after cleaning the dishes, she went back to her room to meditate. She used small portions of chakra ran across her muscles, trying to awaken them, then she put more chakra inside her seal.

She inhaled deeply and exhaled; she was ready to work. She left the apartment through her bed's window and quickly jumped through roofs and trees before arriving at the film set. She greeted everyone before going to the make-up artist and the designers.

She gulped, it was finally time to act with Naruto; this was going to be a long night. The director approached Sakura.

"Sakura-san, perfectly on time I see. Right, we've finished shooting with the blond's solo scenes, so there's that… Now he rarely breaks characters. Do you need a few minutes to revise your texts?" asked Genzo-san.

"I'll just read it until everything is ready, just, are there any patients in this hospital or…?" trailed Sakura as she looked around the lit and silent hospital.

"Don't say it to blondie, but it's an abandoned hospital." whispered Genzo-san.

Right. Of course. That was logical… Her heartbeat increased a little bit and she shivered, there was no way she was telling this to Naruto or they'll be here until dawn.

A few minutes later, and she was on set, wearing the long white doctor coat she was starting to love, the director shouted "Action!" and she was walking along the creepy silent corridor. She carefully noted where she could find the quickest exit if things went south, and continued her long walk, at least she wasn't alone.

She turned to the left, where the lights were out, and approached the lone window who kindly let the moon shine on the floor, Sakura felt the hair on her neck stand, the entire crew was silent and she could only hear herself breathing. Finally, she saw him, Naruto was back to her dressed in a light bluish outfit, he was glowing not unlike a spirit, his blond hair was softer in the moonlight lighter.

Sakura continued her approach and she was close enough for him to turn around, but Naruto wasn't turning around. The kunoichi, who wanted to finish early, started to speak-

"Little broth-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAH" shouted loudly Naruto, making the silent crew shout in fright, and even Sakura went for the first weapon she could find, a senbon hidden in her coat.

"What is it?" She couldn't sense anyone, but the Bathroom Incident proved that she was one of the worst sensors to have graced the world.

Naruto turned around, small tears gathered at the corner of his eyes, "I-I- I thought you were a ghost, dattebayo!" loudly shouted the spooked blond. Sakura nearly fell on the ground at her friend's stupidity, she growled loudly and showed him her fist, he trembled again, but for a different reason; even someone dumb would understand the threat.

She went back to her position more at peace than earlier, Naruto's blunder managed to relax her, Sakura would be lying if she said that this hospital was nice - it was downright frightening. The director shouted 'Action!' and Naruto turned around, and she nearly froze at the sight of a white porcelain mask, which looked like an ANBU mask, the design was that of a fox.

"Little brother, did something happen?" asked Sakura, she thankfully managed to put warmness in her tone despite the spooky location and the dangerous mask.

"I need you to hide something for me." spoke Naruto, his voice a rough cold thing, Sakura lost the small smile that wanted to draw itself on her face, she felt the hair on her arms rise.

She drew her breath and tried to lock down her emotion, a rare cold mask on her face, she hoped that she wouldn't frighten Naruto.

"No." hissed Sakura. "I don't want to participate in your crimes, brother." She thought back on the pain she felt when Naruto and Sasuke left her alone in Konoha, when the other teams trained with each other, but Sakura was alone in the library. "Please, you can still turn back. I know, I believe in you." She bit her bottom lip, keeping the pain away, "I know that it wasn't easy. But please, there's still good inside of you. I believe in you." repeated the girl.

She thought Naruto would break character, laugh out loud, or bail his eyes out at her acting. But he surprised her, he followed the script - the one she always seemed to forget, despite remembering her lines. Naruto used a body flicker and was behind her, the hair on her neck rose, her eyes widened at his speed, at that moment she really believed that he would be able to surpass his father's speed, perhaps one day.

"Sister." coldly said Naruto, she assimilated with Sasuke and never with her sunny teammate. "I do not believe in that. Not anymore." snarked coldly Naruto, she felt anger and hate from him, "My path is now the one of an avenger. I have no need for their false-justice, now," Naruto's voice was guttural, coming from deep inside him, her heartbeat increased, why was she so frightened when they were only shooting a movie, Naruto would never hurt her? Right. "I know that true justice is the one you have to take on your own."

"Brother, please." murmured Sakura in a voice too sad, too pitiful to be hers.

She turned around, facing the masked man, was it really Naruto? Her green eyes were wide, her face pale, and her heart thrummed. The blonde slowly pulled out his mask, pale blond locks fell softly on his eyebrows, Naruto's blue eyes looked paler in the moonlight, colder, there was no love, no light, only the coldness of ice.

"Will you help me or not?" said Naru- no, the white kitsune, his tone deeper and emotionless. He looked like those children from roots, Sakura had never felt so frightened to see a friend. Naruto always was full of emotion; he pouted, he shouted, he cried, he laughed - but here he wasn't her Naruto.

She hoped she would never see Naruto this emotionless again, after this movie, it was depressing as if the sky had been robbed of the sun. Her next reply was stuttered out of her, but the crew didn't stop her, they were drawn in by Naruto's acting, as was Sakura."Y-your still my baby brother." She hugged her blonde friend, pulling him tightly as she tried to make him warm and full of sunshine again. "Of course, I will help you, even if I have to lose myself."

A long silence installed itself inside the hospital, and Sakura continued her hug, until "Er, I forgot my line." whispered Naruto, she blinked and laughed out loud, the pressure fell down. The director let Naruto read his lines and memorize them, his eyes gleamed as he watched Naruto.

"By the way Naruto, how did you remember all your lines?" she had been pretty impressed by his memory, in the academy Naruto couldn't remember more than one sentence from books of rules.

He laughed and scratched his head "Ero-sennin told me to use shadow clones Jutsu, they dispel every thirty seconds, and I remember enough. But I did add my own line in some sentences."

"You did?" asked Sakura, she hadn't even felt it.

"I guess, this Jutsu is really useful." simply said Naruto with his familiar big grin.

**Too bad, you can't learn it.** Muttered Inner.

They returned on their mark, and Sakura hugged Naruto again. "Action!" shouted the director. Slowly she let the blonde go, Naruto put back his fox mask and took a turquoise pendant from a non-existent pocket.

"Wear this and protect it with your life, Sakuraso." delivered Naruto in his guttural voice.

Her hands trembled barely at the return of the White Kitsune, and she took the pendant with its long chain, her eyes analyzed it closely, intrigued by the colors.

"And cut!" happily shouted the director. "Naruto-san, you did an excellent job! Sakura-san, try to feel a little less frightened next time, the white kitsune is your brother. But this scene will be used as the first one, so good call on acting out so emotionally."

Sakura's smile was fake, as she tried to reign in her temper, she was a kunoichi, not an actress despite her pink hair. "Can we go get ramen, Sakura-chan?" She bit back a heavy sigh, and gave a small nod at the excited blond, he did do a good job after all. They finally left the spooky hospital, and that was enough for Naruto and Sakura to feel better.

"So, I was better than Sasuke, right Sakura-chan?" loudly asked Naruto, ignoring that it was the night and many people must be sleeping. Though she couldn't lie, he did act better than Sasuke; she thought they'd be at the same level. She gave him a nod, and he shouted again, "Yosh, I'm the best! Dattebayo! Quick Sakura-chan, ramen awaits us!"

"Suddenly I miss the silent White Kitsune." murmured Sakura, her eyes drawn to the moon.

* * *

**\- To be continued**

**AN: ****Hey, it's been a long time, and here I'm finally updating. If I've got time, I'll try to correct previous chapters (I did do it but got a wifi problem and lost it... Urgh! Gotta redo that). Hope you liked this chapter.**


End file.
